Charla de hombre a hombre
by Ary.Valentine
Summary: One- shot. Carl Grimes está creciendo y experimentando cambios, nuevas sensaciones lo invaden y Beth es la principal causante. Daryl lo nota y mantiene una pequeña charla con él al respecto.


_**Hola!, vengo hacer mi pequeño aporte con este one-shot, es muy triste que existan tan pocos fics de TWD en español y bueno la idea simplemente me llegó y la plasmé en estas líneas. Espero les guste.**_

_**Ni la serie ni el cómic me pertenecen.**_

_**Charla de hombre a hombre.**_

Nuevamente ante los inexpresivos ojos de Carl estaba ella…

Beth Greene...

La joven mecía pacíficamente entre sus pálidos brazos a la pequeña Judith Grimes. El hijo mayor de Rick seguía atentamente con sus pupilas cada movimiento que ella hacía, él no sabía con certeza desde cuando estaba sintiéndose extraño cada vez que miraba a Beth, esa muchachita rubia de expresión simpática e inocente despertaba en él sensaciones totalmente nuevas.

Carl llevaba observándola una buena cantidad de tiempo, no era consciente del por qué, sólo sabía que esa joven llamaba su atención como jamás lo había hecho otra chica antes.

Y pensar que hace un par de años atrás decía a toda voz que las mujeres eran odiosas y complicadas, claro que exceptuaba a su madre en esa definición. Carl era de aquellos niños que cuando presenciaban un beso de alguna pareja hacía una mueca de asco.

Pero eso era antes, por dos grandes razones:

Una de ellas era, porque él ya no era un niño y no por decisión propia, sino porque el destino así lo había planeado, no se le podía llamar "niño" a una persona que a sus cortos años de vida había visto y hecho tantas cosas traumáticas y perturbadoras como él.

Y la segunda razón era simple, si tan sólo se le presentase la oportunidad de poder besar aquellos labios rosados que poseía Beth, simplemente no se negaría y lo haría.

Ante sus orbes, ella era hermosa, casi perfecta… cuando esa muchacha le dedicaba una tranquilizadora y acogedora sonrisa, Carl perdía la noción del tiempo y se dejaba llevar por ese rostro angelical. Gracias a eso conseguía olvidar por unos instantes que el mundo se había ido a la mierda.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y la luz se hacía cada vez más escasa, al menos la pequeña Judith se relajaba con la oscuridad y conseguía dormirse más rápido.

Daryl entró al pabellón de la prisión escandalosamente, los únicos presentes se giraron a él con cara de pocos amigos, su brusquedad y falta de sutileza, muy propia de él, provocaron que todo el esfuerzo que había estado haciendo Beth por dormir a la bebé se fueran por el retrete. No entendían cómo podía cazar si era tan bullicioso al momento de abrir una miserable reja.

Judith no tardó en estallar en llanto, Carl liberó un bufido y Daryl curvó sus labios en un gesto de arrepentimiento.

-Mierda, lo siento – Se disculpó el menor de los Dixon aproximándose a la rubia, Beth lo miró y le sonrió.

-Descuida, son cosas que pasan – Daryl asintió levemente con la cabeza y observó a la diminuta Judith, al parecer había bajado la intensidad de sus llantos - ¿Quién se quedó haciendo la guardia? – Inquirió con preocupación al notar que el cazador había abandonado su puesto.

-Maggie y Glenn, pero dudo que estén vigilando – Beth soltó una risita, entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería Daryl, el cual terminó por contagiarse de la risa de la joven y sonrió sutilmente. Carl los observaba con el ceño fruncido – Sólo vine a comer algo, mi maldito estómago no para de rugir.

-Puedes sostenerla mientras te preparo algo.

-¿No te molesta? – Beth negó con la cabeza sonriendo un poco sonrojada, le tendió a la pequeña y Daryl la recibió con cierta dificultad.

-¡Hey! Pequeña patea traseros, ¿cómo estás? – La saludó mientras la sostenía, Judith bostezó y estiró sus pequeñas manitas. Beth sonrió más ampliamente, posicionó su mano derecha en el hombro del castaño y le dio un ligero apretón, como acto seguido se dirigió a prepararle algo de comer.

Carl observó toda la escena sin que su entrecejo se separase, parecían una estúpida pareja feliz admirando a su pequeña hija, ¿Qué acaso Beth, su Beth, se sentía atraída por Daryl?, además… ¿Desde cuándo que el Dixon se sonreía tanto? Y… ¿Desde cuándo Beth se sonrojaba con él?

"Maldito Daryl", pensaba Carl completamente celoso.

-Carl, pásame el biberón – La voz del cazador lo sacó de sus divagaciones, sin embargo el pequeño castaño de mirada penetrante ignoró la petición y se aproximó a Daryl que lo miraba confundido. – Oye, ¿Me estás escuchando?, trae el puto biberón si no quieres que la niña nos haga pedazos los jodidos tímpanos con sus chillidos – Lo advirtió mirando a la bebé que hacía pucheros y amenazaba con estallar en llanto nuevamente.

-¿Qué traes con Beth? – Inquirió el menor sin poder ocultar el tono celoso en su voz. Daryl alzó una ceja y fijó sus ojos azules en el niño. Carl continuaba fulminándolo con la mirada y él no sabía si reír divertido o mandar al mocoso al diablo por insinuar cosas que no eran. Pero no era necesario, tampoco había que ser un genio ni una madre cercana a sus retoños para saber qué le sucedía a Carl.

-Te gusta la hija del viejo Hershel, ¿no?

Carl se sintió acorralado entre la espada y la pared, se sentía como un criminal siendo descubierto infraganti.

-No…yo…yo sólo preguntaba – Daryl dejó a la pequeña en su improvisada "cuna", daba gracias a todos los dioses porque la niña no se había puesto a llorar, terminó de acomodarla y se acercó a Carl.

-Y… ¿Si yo tuviera algo con ella qué? – El cazador usó un tono desafiante, quería provocar al niño y por la expresión que éste mantenía en su rostro lo estaba consiguiendo.

-No es un poco pequeña para ti – Masculló Carl con rabia.

-No es un poco mayor para ti – Replicó Daryl en voz baja, asegurándose de que Beth no escuchara nada, el hijo del ex sheriff bajó la vista avergonzado, no sabía si lo hacía porque ahora otra persona conocía su secreto o tal vez era porque Daryl realmente era dueño de una mirada intimidante. – Oye enano, te diré algo de hombre a hombre, todas las mujeres son complicadas, no importa cuanto te empeñes por hacer lo que ellas quieren, nunca estarán conformes… la edad no importa de todos modos son complicadas, histéricas y manipuladoras, no te dejes engatusar por la carita de ángel que ella tiene.

-¿Alguna ves te gustó una mujer mayor que tú? – Le preguntó con interés, Daryl liberó un bufido.

-No creo que cuenten las prostitutas – comentó con desagrado, recordando cuando él y Merle visitaban un prostíbulo por obligación de Jack, el viejo miserable argumentaba que así se convertirían en hombres, así que cuando cumplían la mayoría de edad los llevaba con las rameras que solían ser mujeres mayores, pero no ancianas. Carl pestañó sin entender, aún seguía siendo un niño en varios aspectos. Ambos castaños dirigieron sus miradas en dirección a donde yacía la menor de los Greene improvisando algo para alimentar a Daryl.

-Tienes buen gusto – Carl sonrió y Daryl volvió a observar a Judith que dormía placidamente.

-¿Daryl, crees que ella… alguna vez… se fije en mi? – El aludido posicionó nuevamente la vista en Beth, no había tanta diferencia de edad entre ellos, o al menos no era superior a 6 años, y en realidad no sabía qué contestar, nadie sabía cuanto más continuarían con vida. Entonces recordó una frase que Merle le decía cuando él tenía unos 18 años y pensaba en el futuro y las absurdas consecuencias de sus actos.

"Carpe diem Darylina" – La frase quedaba perfecta para el puto Apocalipsis. Su semblante se relajó y se dirigió al niño con cautela.

-Carpe diem Carl, vive el maldito momento, créeme no importa el futuro ni el pasado, sólo está el jodido presente, vívelo lo más que puedas sin desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad. – Beth informó a Daryl que su "cena" estaba lista, los dos hombres la miraron y ella sonrió, parecía una muñeca que no cambiaba nunca la sonrisa del rostro. Daryl regresó la vista a Carl – Ella es una mujer inteligente sabrá reconocer a un gran hombre. – Sin más palabras se alejó y se dispuso a disfrutar de su comida.

Carl sonrió tímidamente, por personas como Beth valía la pena crecer, seguir batallando y vivir el día a día, por ahora seguiría el consejo de Daryl y gozaría de cada momento como si fuese el último.

_**No sé por qué, pero siempre me imagino que Daryl se da cuenta de todo lo que sucede con sus compañeros de grupo jajaja **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado! Y obviamente los comentarios también, los reviews animan a continuar escribiendo : D**_


End file.
